gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Paradise By The Dashboard Light
}} Paradise By The Dashboard Light (en español Paraíso del Tablero de Luz), es una canción que será presentada en el episodio de las Nacionales, cantada por Rachel y New Directions. La versión original de esta canción pertenece a Meatloaf. Contexto de la Canción Esta canción sera interpretada por Rachel y New Directions en las Nacionales del 2012. Letra Finn: I remember every little thing As if it happened only yesterday Parking by the lake And there was not another car in sight And I never had a girl Looking any better than you did And all the kids at school They were wishing they were me that night Puck: And now our bodies are oh so close and tight It never felt so good, it never felt so right Kurt: And we're glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife Glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife Blaine: C'mon, hold on tight C'mon, hold on tight Santana con New Directions: Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night Puck y Rachel con New Directions: I can see paradise by the dashboard light Finn: Though it's cold and lonely in the deep dark night Finn y Rachel con New Directions: (Mercedes: In the deep dark night) Paradise by the dashboard light Finn: We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night Finn y Blaine: We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night Finn, Blaine y Santana con New Directions: We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night ' Finn, Santana y Mercedes con New Directions:' We're gonna go all the way tonight We're gonna go all the way And tonight's the night Rachel: (Mercedes: night) Stop right there I gotta know right now Before we go any further Do you love me Will you love me forever Do you need me Will you never leave me Will you make me so happy For the rest of my life Will you take me away And will you make me your wife Finn: Let me sleep on it (New Directions: Sleep on it) Baby, baby let me sleep on it (New Directions: Sleep on it) Let me sleep on it And I'll give you an answer in the morning Rachel: I gotta know right now Do you love me Will you love me forever Do you need me Will you never leave me Will you make me so happy For the rest of my life Will you take me away And will you make me your wife Do you love me And will you love me forever Finn con Chicos de New Directions: Let me sleep on it Rachel con Chicas de New Directions: Will you love me forever Finn con Chicos de New Directions: Let me sleep on it Rachel con Chicas de New Directions: Will you love me forever Finn: I couldn't take it any longer Lord I was crazed And when the feeling came upon me Like a tidal wave I started swearing to my god And on my mother's grave That I would love you to the end of time I swore I would love you to the end of time Finn con New Directions: So now I'm praying for the end of time To hurry up and arrive 'Cause if I gotta spend another minute with you I don't think that I can really survive I'll never break my promise or forget my vow Finn: But God only knows what I can do right now Finn con New Directions: I'm praying for the end of time It's all that I can do (Mercedes: All that I can do!) Prayin' for the end of time So I can end my time with you! (Mercedes: You! Yeah!) Finn y Rachel con New Directions: It was long ago and it was far away, And it was so much better than it is today. It never felt so good, It never felt so right And we were glowing like the metal on the edge of a knife. Felt so right! Felt so good! Rachel y Mercedes con New Directions: Paradise! Imagen de Portada del Sencillo 350px thumb|300px|right Videos thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|left|Versión Original Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de la tercera temporada Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en las Nacionales Categoría:Canciones del episodio Nationals Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Rachel Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Finn Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Puck Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Kurt Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Blaine